My Not so Innocent, Hikari
by citcat-chan
Summary: Yaoi- MxM, BxR, YxY-Fluff, Lime, Lemon. A different look at how the yami's met the hikari's... but the hikari's... aren't innocent and naive... they are the complete opposite!


  
  
citcat- Hiya people! =D While I was searching for a fic one random day, I realized something... there are barely any fics staring MarikxMalik! I mean, there are quite a few fics with Marik and Malik in the second, or third couples thing... but never first! So here I am trying to get readers/writers motivated to write more MarikxMalik fics! =D Even though I'm not the biggest fan of MarikxMalik, I still think we should have more of this couple! Am I right?  
  
Malik- stops kissing Marik Uh... yeah! More of us! "  
  
Marik- Uh....huh starts kissing Malik again  
  
citcat- --" I can now see why nobody BOTHERS TO WRITE THIS STUFF!  
  
Marik- =( What are you talking about...  
  
citcat- Well, at least I got them to stop... heh! Here you go!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh.  
  
P.S- I don't edit my work!   
  
citcat- waiiiiiit! Hey.... what happened to all the stars?! =S Now I can't put that in a swear! Wahhh! The star has been replaced with a '-'  
-------------  
  
Chapter 1- Malik  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
..........  
  
beep beep beep beep  
  
Grrr shut up.  
  
beep beep beep beep beep  
  
I said SHUT UP!  
  
beep beep beep beep beep  
  
SHUT THE F-CK UP!  
  
I slammed my fist against my alarm clock and put my pillow ontop of my head.   
  
School.   
  
Heh, who needs it?  
  
"Malik. Wake up."  
  
Wake up?! Hell no! After that huge party last night, I need all the rest I can get!   
  
"Malik... WAKE UP!"  
  
Hell no.  
  
"MALIK! WAKE UP YOU SON OF A B-TCH!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL SO YOU WANT BAKURA?!" I yell out.  
  
Bakura glared at me and yelled back, "WE ARE GOING TO BE F-CKING LATE FOR SCHOOL! MR.HARUSHI'S GOING TO KILL US IF WERE LATE AGAIN!"  
  
Ah, Mr.Harushi. Our home-room teacher. There's not much to say about him... but... you must be wondering why THE Bakura is so scared of being in trouble. I mean, this guy is a real life, living nightmare. Well you see, you all of course know my sister, Isis. She said that if Mr.Harushi or any other of our teachers calls her one more time and complains about our behaviour, blowing up the science lab... again, tying the class flirts onto the climbing rope and setting the rope on fire, ugh, what a bunch of girlygirls, threatening teachers to give us perfect marks... yeah, the usual stuff. Even though we get caught every once in a while, Isis starts nagging at us for hours and hours and hours about, 'listening to instructions' or 'caring about others feelings'.  
  
Feelings? Ha! Stupid, dumb girly girls like those don't HAVE feelings... their too dumb too. (A/N- I was going to use the term 'dumb blonde' but then again, I didn't want to offend the girls out there who were born/have a blond hair colour. Your hair colour doesn't make you smart or dumb.)  
  
But since we found out that Isis has her... PMS (A/N- XD You girls know what I'm talking about... if you guys don't then lemmie just tell you... a girl with her PMS... is like a terrorist holding a gun with an unlimited supply of ammo. Dangerous.) so were trying to stay on her good side. Now back to me and Bakura yelling.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DO I CARE?! I'M SEVENTEEN DAMN IT! SEVEN F-CKING TEEN! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DAMNED DECISIONS!" I cried out.  
  
I really hate yelling at Bakura... I really, really do. But sometimes... I just can't resist yelling at that total baka.  
  
Bakura glared at me, hard.  
  
"Well, if YOU want to get into Isis's bad side, while she has her PMS, then be my f-cking guest."  
  
I sighed and got out of bed.  
  
Scratching my head I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror... and I've got to admit...  
  
I'm damn sexy. (A/N- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Malik- glare Well I AM! )  
  
Beautiful spiky blonde locks, a nice tanned, muscular body, lavender eyes, and of course, a nice ass!  
  
If you ever saw me walking down the street, you'll probally think that I have a very... colourful sex life.  
  
You're right.  
  
And I don't sleep with women...  
  
I sleep with men.  
  
I'm gay after all.  
  
We'll enough about me, lets talk about my room mate, Bakura.  
  
Bakura is older than me by a year, since his birthday just passed. We go to the same highschool, and have the exact same classes.  
  
Kind of freaky right?  
  
Bakura is my closest friend. Needless to say, we pull alot of pranks together... to drive the students and teachers INSANE.  
  
You probally think I'm cruel, psycotic maybe? We'll it is hilarious seeing the teacher you HATE being dragged away in a straight jacket...  
  
Even with myinnocent looks... I still get caught... along with Bakura.  
  
Oh, I also have a close friend... not as close as Bakura, but either way, a close friend...  
  
His name is Yami. His birthday passed for about... two months. And everybody, we'll, the girls, knew.  
  
He's kind of the cold, loner types, who doesn't want anyone to touch him and his leather.  
  
Cough, LEATHER FREAK Cough.  
  
Haha! What a b-stard.  
  
A tonne of girls ADORE him. Even more than they adore Bakura and me!  
  
Maybe it's because he's cuter...?  
  
Nah.  
  
It's because they think he's straight...  
  
And he is SO not.  
  
He's just as gay as Bakura and me.  
  
And everybody knows that Bakura and I are G-A-Y.  
  
"MALIK! WHAT THE FCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?! GET MOVING!"  
  
I sighed. Bakura, Bakura, Bakura. Can't you see that I'm admiring myself?  
  
"Alright! Give me five minutes Kura!" I said.  
  
"Five minutes?! School starts in ten minutes! And it takes five minutes to drive!"  
  
"Please Kura?"  
  
".....fine. Hurry up! And don't call me Kura."  
  
I heard footsteps leave the room and I stripped down.  
  
I entered the bathtub and turned on the shower.  
  
"Ah..." I moaned out.  
  
I relaxed and let the hot water soothe my aching muscles.  
  
I stare sleepily at the water gentley trace my tanned body.  
  
Water always relaxed me... it lets me think.  
  
I quickly applied shampoo, rinsed, and then soap.  
  
Bakura wasn't kidding.  
  
If I was late again... Mr. Harushi, not to mention Isis, was going to KILL us.  
  
---------  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
citcat- Hehe. This is just kind of like... an experiment. If you guys like it, I guess I'll write more chaps. If you don't... then I guess I won't write anymore chaps?  
  
Malik- Nooooo! Then I'll be erased! Nooooooo!  
  
citcat- (whacks Malik with a frying pan) Hehe. Ok guys! Every review you give me, will be one step closer to a new chap! I won't tell you how many reviews I hope for!   
  
citcat- I really hoped you liked this chap. It's my first MxM fic, not to mention my first 'all point of view' fic! =) Hoped you liked it!  
  
Please R/R!  
  
citcat-chan 


End file.
